criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In Deep Water/Dialogues
William Price: Hello and welcome to Bluehaven, ! I'm William Price but around here, it's Chief Price, and I run the Bluehaven Police Department. William Price: I'm delighted to have you on my team. I'll introduce you to the rest of the other team members but for now, you're assigned to work with Detective Patricia Bennett for your career in the Bluehaven PD. William Price: Give me a second, . I need to call your new partner down here. William Price: Patricia, your new partner has just arrived. Please come into my office immediately. Patricia: Hey, Chief Price. So this is my new partner? William Price: Yes. Patricia, . , Patricia. Patricia: Nice to meet you, ! I'm Patricia but you knew that already. It's going to be a pleasure working with you. I hope you can drive! William Price: You two should get to know each other better. Why don't you head to Sunshine Seaside? It's the most famous beach in Ocean Coast. Patricia: Great idea, Chief Price! Come on, . But seriously though, can you drive? William Price: Wait! Be safe out there, you two. Crime is a very ugly thing here in Bluehaven. I don't want to lose anymore of my team members. At Sunshine Seaside... Patricia: Ah, isn't this sunshine great, ? I remember when I came here as a kid. Building sandcastles, swimming in the clear blue waters, stuffing my face with ice cream. Ah, good times. Patricia: What's that, ? What did I do before I became a cop? Wow, you take getting people to know each other seriously, huh? Patricia: Well, I always wanted to become a teacher but I changed career paths while attending Oakfield University. That's when I developed a crush on this really cute guy... Patricia: ...sigh, can we talk about something else, ? So, what do you enjoy doing? HELP! AHHHH! Patricia: Uh oh... wait, was that a body that just washed up on the beach?! , it's time to start your first murder investigation! Investigate the crime scene while I try to keep people out of your way. Chapter 1 Investigate Sunshine Seaside. Patricia: God, I can't stand seeing dead bodies. She looks unfamiliar to me. Let's send her body to the lab for autopsy. Oh, you found clues, ? Patricia: That puzzle box requires a code to open. Chief Price told me earlier that you're good at techs so you should have no problem deciphering this code. Patricia: And that torn note isn't going to repair itself. It should be fairly simple for you to piece this note back together. Go for it, ! Autopsy Victim's Body. Elizabeth Simmons: Hi, . Welcome to my lab of cutting things open. It's a pleasure to meet you. Elizabeth Simmons: Did Patricia tell you about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's all right now. Patricia: , I am so sorry. I forgot to tell you that Elizabeth here tells the world's most terrible puns. But did you manage to find any info about how our victim died? Elizabeth Simmons: Let's just say your victim was in deep water. Literally, she drowned. Your victim was asphyxiated by the water and drowned in a matter of seconds. Elizabeth Simmons: I can reveal something interesting about your killer though: when I passed the victim's body under my UV scanner, I detected a blurry hand print on her arm. Elizabeth Simmons: The hand print was blurry because it was coated in talcum powder. This prevented me from isolating any fingerprints, but proves that your killer uses talcum powder! Good luck, . Examine Puzzle Box. (Before examining) Patricia: Okay, so... this is pretty basic, . You need to match the correct numbers and letters that are on this puzzle box. Do you think you can do it? Here, I'll time you. (After examining) Patricia: Okay, so... GO! Patricia: Oh, you already deciphered the code?! Golly, you're fast. Nice work! So what's inside the puzzle box? Patricia: A piece of paper? Hmm, it reads, "Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleues, vous avez fait la bonne chose, maintenant vous êtes morts aussi!" Patricia: Intriguing. I think we should send this to Harry Rockwell, our profiler. He should be able to know what this means. By the way, , you may want to hold me down when we get there. You'll find out why. Analyze Death Threat. Harry Rockwell: Hi, . My name is Harry and I'm the profiler of the Bluehaven Police Department. I took a look at that death threat you sent me and I have some good news. Patricia: You finally have some common sense? Harry Rockwell: Come now, Patricia. Not in front of . Oh, who am I kidding? Jealousy is a very ugly thing, Patricia. And so are you in anything backless. Patricia: , hold me down now. William Price: Okay, break it up! , I apologize for this. These two haven't been able to get along after they've been assigned to my team. Now, on the results, Harry! Harry Rockwell: Thank you, Chief. As I was saying, I translated the words to, "Roses are red, violets are blue, you did the wrong thing, so now you're dead too!" Harry Rockwell: This obviously comes from your killer who sent this threat to your victim. From what I can decipher, your killer seems to be a confused person with a passion for poetry. Harry Rockwell: However, considering that this threat was written in French, it's clear that your killer speaks French too. I hope this helps you catch your killer, ! And be sure to put Patricia on a leash the next time you come in here. Examine Torn Note. Patricia: Wow, you repaired that torn note before I could blink! You're a natural, ! So what does it say? Patricia: "Marvin, it's just not going to work out. I'm sorry." And it's signed by a certain Jessica Robbins. Oh, I didn't notice that the victim's name was on the back of her lifeguard uniform! Patricia: Who's Marvin? And what's not going to work out? Let's send this to our tech expert, Roman. Let me warn you, , when we get in there, DO NOT anger him! Analyze Victim's Message. Roman Pishchalnikov: Hello, . I'm Roman Pishchalnikov and let me give you a head's up. If you disrespect me in any way, I will hack your computer and corrupt it! Anyways, nice to meet you! Roman Pishchalnikov: I analyzed that message that you sent me and I found something juicy! Roman Pishchalnikov: That Marvin character happens to be Ocean Coast's only marine biologist! He studies A LOT of aquatic animals and researches them. Roman Pishchalnikov: I recently read on a tabloid that Marvin and your victim were dating for quite some time. And Marvin's 54 years old! How disgusting is that! Patricia: Marvin is practically twice our victim's age! We need to go talk to him and ask him about his relationship with the victim!